I Surrender
by Never Surrender
Summary: A normal outing.... then something terribly goes wrong...neither will be the same again... SesshomaruRin... i dont own the song in here or the anime...DONE! finally
1. I Surrender

I Surrender

A normal outing… until something goes terribly wrong… OOCness

"Talking" 'thinking' /music/ "/talking with music/" '/thinking with music/'

Sesshomaru and Rin are out on another round of checking his land. Rin has always enjoyed this. Getting out of the castle. Being able to sleep under the stars with her Lord. Seeing the way the moon light shines off his hair, making him glow like a god. Any woman, human, hanyou or demon would fall in love with him. But since she has spent most of her life with him… each time the moon shines on him like that, he loses her breath. Each time is never like the last. She can't fully remember his beauty… and she never wants to forget… and she doesn't want any other woman to have it.

Sesshomaru is also happy to get out of the castle. No servants. No stupid questions. No one to bug him. Just being able to sit under the stars with no interruptions. He's just glad to be outta there and to be able to walk and wander around. He's a dog demon, that's what they do. It's what h loves to do. Even more now with Rin. Every time she sits under the night sky, with the fire light casting over her face, makes her look like an untouchable being- no goddess. And she is untouchable… he cant have her, even though his instincts say yes, she's human and he's a demon. And that's a no. To have her as his must be forever. Every time he sees her sitting there, her beauty startles him, every time. No matter how many times he sees her like this she can still take his breath away… and he wants to have her. He sees the looks on the young human, hanyou and demons faces, when they come across her. He wants to be the only one that can see her whole beauty. He wants only him to have her.

'I'm getting older… I'm nineteen now… and soon I will turn old and die…NO! I cant. I'll never be done with Sesshomaru.' Thought Rin.

'With Rin getting older, it'll grow harder to hold onto her… and to let her go…' thought Sesshomaru.

There's a fire in both their hearts. And no matter how hard they try it wont go away. Even if they deny or ignore it... its there.

/ There's so much life I've left to give  
And this fire is burning still  
When I watch you look at me  
I think I could find the will  
To stand for every dream  
And forsake this solid ground  
And give up this fear within/

Rin look up at Sesshomaru, 'oh-my…' "Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked up at her, "yes Rin?"

'… I cant say it…' "Never mind…"

"Ok."

They sat a little longer, each with the same thing on their mind  
'/ Oh what would happen if they ever knew, I'm in love with you/'

The next morning, they were one their way, and then they ran into a spider demon. It saw Sesshomaru as a good fight and so attacked him. It also saw Rin... a human… worthless human o it must die! Sesshomaru was able to hold it off, but when it stuck its leg out, it hit Rin square in the chest… threw her heart…

Rin collapsed onto the ground and her life flash threw her eyes… memories of her and her Sesshomaru.

"NO!" Sesshomaru howled. That was the last thing she heard, right before she was hurled into a world of darkness…

/Cause I'll surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
Withthousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me  
Tohold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender/

After looking at Rin's lifeless body for only a second, his eyes turned red and he slaughtered the worthless demon. He ran to her side just as she let out her last breath…

/I know I can't survive  
Another night away from you  
You're the reason I go on/

'Rin… I'm sorry… I should of smelt him and made you stay behind.' Soon realization hit him fast… and hard. What would he do now? He's spent all his time protecting her… now what? The one thing that made him find a better way of living was dead. 'What do I do now? If it weren't for you Rin… I'd never be able to feel these things I've felt for you…. And this is how you end it! By dieing! No! You cant die!'

* * *

Rin looked around. She is surrounded by nothing… ahead of her she sees a light. 'No! I'm… dead… No! I can't be dead! This cant be… Sesshomaru needs me! I can't die and let him go back to being ruthless, and become even colder! No! I will not die! I will not leave him!' 

/And now I need to live the truth  
Right now, there's no better time  
From this fear I will break free  
And I'll live again with love  
And no they can't take that away from me  
And they will see.../

Just then a demoness appeared before Rin.

"Wh-who are you?" Rin stuttered.

"Sesshomaru's mother."

'Wow.'

"Do you love him?"

'Whoa… she gets to the point fast…' "Yes."

"Will you stay by his side forever?"

'Why is she asking m this? Cant she tell that I will?' "No matter what anyone says or what happens."

"To stay with him you must receive the kiss of undying love from him… and it must be true… with nothing tainting is mind."

The dreams Rin had when she was young with Sesshomaru went threw her mind. And she smiled. The look he gave he were a sure sign that he loved her right…?

"I'd give – no surrender all these memories about him just to get back!"

"All right, you may keep the memories, but he must give you that kiss."

"And if he doesn't?" 'Stupid question Rin… but then again if he doesn't….'

"You will return here."

'Obviously.' "All right."

/I'll surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
Withthousand dreams I still believe  
I'll make you give them all to me  
I'll hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender/

'No! Don't be gone! Rin!' Sesshomaru yelled in his mind. He took her body back to his castle and had placed her in the gardens

A familiar yet different feeling hit is chest. '-What's this feeling n my chest? Why has it gotten stronger? Is it because of Rin? Is it because it knows you're not here anymore?' He hit the ground with his fist and made a hole.

He leaned towards her ear so no one could hear what he said.

"I can realize it now Rin… that I love… and I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone! Please come back! I will surrender it all for you! I don't care what they think! As long as I have you!"

A single tear fell…

/ Night's getting longer  
And this fire is getting stronger, baby  
I swallow all my pride and I'll be alive/

"/Can't you hear my call I surrender all/" they both called out to each other.

He saw the colour in her face return.

The darkness turned to grey.

"/I'll surrender everything/" said Sesshomaru as he knelt by her head.

"/To feel the chance to live again/" called out Rin as everything went white.

"/I reach to you/"

"/I know you can feel it too/"

"/We'll make it through/"

"/With a thousand dreams I still believe/"

"/I'll make you give them all to me I'll hold you in my arms and never let go.../"

He moved back and sees Rin's eyes flicker.

"/I surrender/"

His hopes rise.

'Please Rin… everything I do, I'll do it for you… just please live! Don't leave me! I would never leave you!' "You're my world," he whispered. "Don't you know that I wont leave you? I'll be yours forever! The looks will only be for you. I'll die for you! Don't give up on us!"

/ Right here, right now  
I'll give my life to live again  
I'll break free, take me  
My everything, I surrender all to you/

She can see him… he's leaning over her…

/ Right here, right now  
I'll give my life to live again  
I'll break free, take me/

Her eyes shot open.

Sesshomaru smiled… a very rare smile, meant only for one person…

"…Rin…?"

"… Sesshomaru!"

Rin bolted up and hugged Sesshomaru tightly. Afraid that he'll only be a dream and will be taken away. He returned the hug just as tight. He too afraid that she will disappear again. This time for good though

"/My everything, I surrender all to you/" said Rin

As quickly as their hug, Sesshomaru captured Rin's lips with his. Giving her the kiss of true undying love… which she lovingly returned it.

* * *

woo should it b continued? if soo what should happen tell me... oh ya i dont own my inuyasha characters...lol i dont own sesshy or rin... but i do own the words to this fic... till the next chap or one-shot PEACE! oh and by the way... happy 16 b-day to me! here was my gift to you (june 27th whoo hoo!) what a craptastic party 


	2. Deceived

**I Surrender**

**_Chapter 2_** **Deceived**

Sorry its short... but I have alot more chapters ready to be created... thank you TheEvilAshleyness for the idea! cliffy ahead...maybe  
Dont forget to review!**

* * *

**

Last time:

Rin bolted up and hugged Sesshomaru tightly. Afraid that he'll only be a dream and will be taken away. He returned the hug just as tight. He too afraid that she will disappear again. This time for good though

"/My everything, I surrender all to you/" said Rin

As quickly as their hug, Sesshomaru captured Rin's lips with his. Giving her the kiss of true undying love… which she lovingly returned it.

* * *

This time: 

They sat there for hours, just holding each other. But just as soon as Sesshomaru was feeling complete, he felt Rin go limp in his arms…

'Rin…' he looked at her, her eyes were closed and he could barely hear her breathing.

'Rin! Rin wake up!' he hook her gently. 'No! I just got you back! Don't you lave me again!'

'Sesshomaru?' she whispered she opened her eyes., andsaw him holding her body close to his. 'No! No, he kissed me! It was his kiss! His true kiss!'

She saw him lean down an kiss her. She was thrown back into her body.

He heard her gasp for air, 'Sesshomaru…'

'Rin! What's wrong! What happened?'

'I… don't … know…'

'Rin…'

'I …can't …feel you…' she went limp again.

'Rin! No Rin!'

Again she saw him hovering over her body.

"…But…but… wasn't that… the kiss?"

'NO!' he howled.

'Wasn't that enough?' both Sesshomaru and Rin yelled.

'Why can't I be with him!' she cried.

'Why won't you let her stay!' he growled and he hit the ground and attacked the trees with his whip.

"…_Sesshomaru_…" she whispered softly.

He straightened up, '...Rin?' he looked directly at her, not her body, but her soul.

'_It wasn't enough…_'

'Rin?'

'_You couldn't bring me back…_'

'No… but I love you…'

Tears fell form her eyes…

'Rin don't cry…please'

'_But I can't get back to you…_'

Then she vanished.

He bowed his head, 'Rin…' he then lifted it to the sky and let out a howl of pain, loss sorrow, anger and sadness. Everything went into that cry from his shattered heart.

Rin heard that cry and it ripped threw her.

"No… No! I will not leave!" Again she slammed into her body. Not wasting any time she help onto Sesshomaru with all her strength from her body, and held onto his soul with hers.

'Rin?'

'Don't let me go! What ever you do, what ever happened, you must not let… me… go!'

But she cold feel the soul gathers pull at her, telling her to come.

"_No!"_ she screamed in her mind.

He felt her grip on him loosen, 'Rin don't let go! Hold onto me!'

'I can't feel you…' their grips tightened.

"I cant and I wont LET GO!" but it was pulling her back, dragging her to the other world. Their grip was too strong. A voice was calling to her.

"_Rin… Rin… let him go…"_

"_Never!_" she screamed.

"_You must… he cant save you…"_

"_What! Why?"_

"_He still wont choose to forget…"_

_"Forget what?"_

_"What happened to his father… when he fell for a human…"_

"No…"

That's when her world went black…

TBC…


	3. Not Coming Back

**I Surrender**

_**Chapter 3**_ **Not Coming Back**

Again sorry that it soo short... beware... cliffy ahead...  
**Dont forget to review... or the fish will get you!

* * *

**

Last time: 

"_Rin… Rin… let him go…" _

"_Never!" she screamed._

"_You must… he cant save you…"_

"_What! Why?"_

"_He still wont choose to forget…"_

"_Forget what?"_

"_What happened to his father… when he fell for a human…"_

"_No…"_

That's when her world went black…

* * *

This time: 

He admitted his true feelings… but it wasn't enough to save her.

Her body was once again limp.

He could smell death on her… she wont be back again…

'No!'

* * *

"_Why?"_ she said to the darkness 

"_Rin…"_ Sesshomaru's mother came back.

_"Why did I return here?"_

_"Come…"_

She followed, _"Why couldn't I stay?"_

_"He won't allow himself to forget"._

_"About his father?"_

_"Yes. He swore on the blood that runs through his veins, that he would not follow in his father footsteps and fall in love, and to hate everything that deals with humans."_

_"I cant go back because of that!"_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"…No…"_

_"You can visit him... But he will not see nor hear you."_

_"So like I can haunt him?"_

She gave a light laugh, _"If you want to call it that, then yes."_

_"But I cant be any closer then huh?"_

_"I'm sorry child"_

_"What now?"_

_"Your will to be with him, is not allowing you to cross over. Like you, I am also waiting for him."_

_"Really?"_

_"I promised I'd wait forever for him in the spirit world. So I am."_

_"And now you have company!"_

She gave another light laugh, _"Yes looks like I do."_

* * *

He kept using Tenseiga on her but it wouldn't work. 

'Stupid sword.' He tossed it aside.

'Stupid sword, stupid family… stupid humans!' he turned and stomped inside. He ordered his servants (the ones he didn't already kill) to burry Rin… he didn't even attend that.

The next day he continued walking. He didn't know where, and frankly he didn't care.

He ran into lesser demons- killed them.

When demons didn't make way- slaughtered.

Humans… without Rin there- perished.

* * *

"_What can I call you?"_ Rin asked. 

_"Arc if you like_." (don't really know her name if you do tell me in a review)

Rin smiled up at her.

_"I can tell why my son kept your company. You make everything feel happier."_ She smiled.

_"Really!"_ Rin beamed, _"Sesshomaru didn't really think so… well he never really talked to me much, so I never would of known he enjoyed my company… well not until recently, I thought he did hate me."_

_"That green thing, you were traveling with… what is it?"_

_"Oh, that's Jaken. I don't know what kind of demon he is, but he used to be a general. Him… ya right."_

Arc laughed. "_Really now. Now this portal right here will allow you to go to their world. When you wish to return just snap your fingers. For now use the portal, later I'll show you the easer way."_

_"Why not now?"_

_"You must get used to the portal first."_

_"All right… could I go now?"_

_"If you like."_

Rin walked up to it, _"Wait, what about you?"_

_"Don't worry, I'll be here when you get back…I'm to show you around and to guard you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

Rin went threw. But when he came out what she saw was horrible.

"Sesshomaru… no…"

TBC


	4. You Will Live Again

There he stood, dead bodies around him. She couldn't tell it they were human or demon.

"What have you done?" she said sadly as tears slid down her face.

Sesshomaru's body shook with rage. "Rin…" he growled and his eyes flashed red. Its been a few days now, and he could still remember how she slipped through his arm.

"_No…no… it wont end like this!"_ Rin cried and a bright light engulfed her.

When the light disappeared Rin was standing in front of a white being.

'_You wish to save him.'_ It said, voice smooth like silk.

"Yes" Rin answered.

'_There is a girl… she is dieing. Find her and you'll live once more.'_

* * *

ya, its short. But hey, I'm going to finish this thing even if it kills me! Which it probably will. Ok so these next chapters till the end will be short. Much like the one you see here. Now if you have the erge to kill me, acting on that erge will make me not post the rest since I will be dead. But threatening me to update will.

But in the long run it may or may not happen. So….

Here was chapter 4, chapters 5, 6 and7 will be out in a few days. Few meaning… 10 days at the least.


	5. I will never be with youEnd

_I was lost, but you found me_

_I was invisible, but you saw me_

_I was broken, but you fixed me_

_I was dying… but you couldn't save me-_ Evie

--

Rin raced through the land, searching for a dying girl. Soon she spotted a girl who collapsed to the ground. She sped forward and saw her soul leave.

Crouching behind a tree she waited until the soul left.

When she was sure the soul was gone, she crept to the body and merged with it.

From a branch above, Arc watched Rin with saddened eyes.

Thirty years is all she had, Sesshomaru wouldn't see her until then.

--

((ok so I was going to end it there but I was like, that's short. So all the chapters will become one! Meaning this will be the last chapter. Sorry, but my heart isn't into this paring any more.))

Rin-in her new body- ran through the forest, back to where she last left Sesshomaru. But her wasn't there.

Sesshomaru went back to his castle and was staring at Rin's grave.

Rin ran to the castle and knocked on the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called.

He was there in an instant. Ebony hair. Blue eyes. Rin.

"Lord Sessh-" she didn't finish what she was about to say as she passed out.

Sickness coming quicker than expected.

((Ok that would have been chapter 6. and now for chapter 7. And maybe one day, I'll come back and fix this, but until then… here's the last.))

After a healer saw Rin, she felt a bit better. But her legs no longer worked.

But he kept her. His Rin was back, even if it was only for a short while.

He spent every waking hour with her.

Knowing he was given a second chance.

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to put you through this again."

"Its ok."

"Will you be ok?"

"Yes."  
"Promise"  
"I swear… Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She smiled and they sat there until sunset in silence.

Rin finally broke the silence, "I'm dying you know…"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but knew she was right.

"And you wont bring me back."

He looked down at her in the bed.

"I won't mind…" she smiled at him.

"Rin… it's not like that…"

"I know, you don't have to tell me."

His face softened.

"For thirty years I've been dying." She cried, she was right, it had been thirty years since that day she knocked on the castle gates.

"Rin, don't cry…" he whipped a tear away.

"I always will be there… you know… forever by your side."

"I know."

"I've always wanted to be with you, so I will, in death." More tears escaped.

"Rin…"

"I love you…" she whispered, and drew her very last breath.

"I love you too…" he gave her a kiss and then stood up. When he turned around, he saw eight year old Rin in front of him.

'_I'll see you soon ok?'_ she said innocently.

"I'll wait till that day."

'Goodbye…' 

"No Rin… see you later…"

She disappeared.

"And you will…"

_And its hard to face the truth, I will never be with you…-James Blunt; Beautiful._

End…


End file.
